Jedi Acadamy
by Callisto4
Summary: Hi ppls. Read the damn story and review! Rated for a bit of violence and the fact that the author might swear at points. lol. just read it!! Rating might change later on.
1. New Beginnnings

~ Okays, here is my first Star Wars Fan-Fic. It pertains to Jacen and Jaina, Han and Leia's children that are being trained in the ways of the Force by Luke Skywalker. This is basically the start of very exciting adventures. (Heh, since all my stories suck, here's to this one being good.) OH, and this is book based. I used some, not all like Tenel Ka was excluded as well as Lobacca (Chewie's nephew), of the characters from "Young Jedi Knights" so disclaimers see below. BTW, some of these characters are my own so shaddup! ~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own original characters. You know, the ones that I make myself?  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
Luke Skywalker stood in the docking bay, waiting for his new Jedi trainees. Those who had been tested for powers and polichlorine count (A/N: Sorry, I forgot what the chemical is called that Jedi have that ties them with the Force. Sorry) and passed, were sent to the fourth moon of Yavin, or Yavin 4. Luke was finally achieving what Master Yoda had told him to do before Yoda died: To pass on Luke's knowledge of the Force.  
  
Among the new trainees were Luke's niece and nephew, Jacen and Jaina. The two twins were Han and Leia's children. Han and Leia also had a younger son, Anakin. Anakin, named after Luke and Leia's father, Anakin (a.k.a. Darth Vader), would begin his training in a few years.  
  
Jaina is a master mechanic, and can fix almost anything that has some kind of electronic parts to it. Her dream of becoming and Jedi and a pilot were just beginning. She has brown eyes, brown hair, and her father's rough-and- tumble attitude and personality.  
  
Jacen, on the other hand, had his mother's quiet, dignified mannerism. He too had brown hair and eyes, and he had also inherited his father's lopsided grin. Jacen's powers tended to lean towards the natural side. He had this weird way of communicating with animals. He could sense their feelings and transmit other feelings to them.  
  
Thinking of the twins and little Anakin made Luke smile. The twins were exactly like their parents and Anakin like his grandfather (hence the name).  
  
Luke's black and brown Jedi robes swirled around his legs as the transport ships flew into the docking bay of the Great Temple. He stepped back to the safety zone, his blonde hair fluttering around his face. His blue-gray eyes fluttered shut as he felt the Force flowing in and out of the ships.  
  
He approached the disembarking trainees and welcomed them solemnly.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the start of your new lives. You select few will be trained in the ways of the Force. You will make your own weapons and train hard. Now, please, enter the Great Temple with respect, and any people who wish to not do so, will be escorted off Yavin 4. Now, Jedi Padwan Hom-Dai will escort you to the Main Audience Chamber to brief you on your schedule here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some personal business to attend to (A/N: for all you nasty people out there, he's not going to do what you think he is. Now shaddup and read the story!)." Jedi Master Luke walked off towards where the Millennium Falcon had just landed. The trainees were led inside but a Twi'lek Padwan into the main audience chamber.  
  
Luke waited as the gangplank of the Millennium Falcon lowered and Anakin ran to his uncle, hugging him tightly. Following him was Jacen and Jaina, Leia, Han and Chewie. Jacen and Han shook Luke's hand and Leia and Jaina both received hugs.  
  
"I have something for each of you," he told the children, a mischievous grin on his face. Out of his robes, he extracted a puzzle for Anakin, a small lizard for Jacen, and a holoprojector that he couldn't get to work for Jaina. "Gifts, for the future Jedi." He smiled. "No run along inside and get to the briefing room. Yes, you too Anakin. You'll be training in a few years so you might as well get used to it. Now, hurry up and let your parents and I talk." He needn't say more. The children bolted off before he could say another word.  
  
"So you've decided to use the Great Temple as a Jedi training school, hmm? Good choice but wouldn't you rather have a school in Coruscant (A/N Sorry, I forgot how to spell it. Tell me and I will change it, okay? Okay)?" asked Leia, her eyes scanning the Great Temple's steep walls, hesitant about letting her children train here.  
  
"I'm sure. This is a wonderful place for Jedi's to hone in on their individual skills," Luke replied.  
  
They continued to talk for several more minutes and finally, Luke led them inside.  
  
***********  
  
Dar Sala-at Prots-ta looked out the viewport at the disappearing planet of Tatooine, her home planet. Now she was going into unfamiliar space with only one person to assist her. She was traveling to Yavin 4 to become a Jedi Master.  
  
Yavin 4 was a lush planet with green everywhere. Tatooine was a planet of sand and dust. But no one denied her parent's wishes. Not even her.  
  
Dar Sala-at was tested recently, because every child 16 and under was tested for Jedi powers. She tested positive. Not to mention the fact that they test the amount of polichlorine in your blood. She had the highest count than ever before: even more than the fabled Anakin Skywalker (a.k.a. Darth Vader). But the odd thing was, no one in her family was known to have Jedi backgrounds or blood. But her parents had insisted, and had contacted Princess Leia, an old friend. The princess, who was the sister of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, said that Dar could join the roster for the new Jedi School. She had also said it was okay for her to bring her ship, the Callisto's Curse, to the planet Yavin 4. Now she was on her way to learn how to properly use her powers.  
  
Setho-Na, Dar's bodyguard, watched his mistress from a distance. The tall, thin girl with straight black hair, tan skin and strange green-blue eyes was dressed in slightly-flared-at-the-bottom pants, black sleeveless shirt, and black sandals. Around her waist was a special Jedi training belt, equipped with a holster for her future lightsaber, a grappling hook and extra cord, food provisions pocket, and a blaster with extra ammo. Over her clothes was a black cloak that had a hood, made out of pure cotton (or whatever the hell they use back then to make Jedi robes (It looks sort of like Anakin's black devilish cloak in Star Wars 2: Attack of the Clones)). This was the last he would see of his mistress until she returned from her training. He would miss her headstrong attitude and determination. He would also miss the way his mistress handled herself. When she was in a tough problem, Dar Sala-at would always control her violent temper…to a certain point of course. After she lost her temper, there was like an invisible force field around her. No one would get in her way, for fear of getting hurt or killed. No one was perfect after all.  
  
Setho-Na had been in his mistress's services since she was born. Her mother and father, Jaroma and Lindhal Prots-ta, had assigned him out of a select few to become their daughter's bodyguard. They were a highborn family, so it was obvious some people would try to kill them. There had been two attempts ever since Dar Sala-at was born. Setho-Na had protected her every time. And he had the scars to show for it. Then her parents told him to escort Dar to Yavin 4. After she got back from her training, she wouldn't need a bodyguard anymore. She would have her own Jedi powers. Maybe Setho- Na could become a bodyguard for her parents.  
  
Setho-Na sighed.  
  
"What wrong, Seth?" asked Dar, using her nickname for him.  
  
"I was just wondering what would happen to me when you become a Jedi Master. Would you still need my services? No. You'd have yourself. What'll happen to me?" he asked, his voice filled with sadness and his eyes glued to the console in front of him.  
  
Dar laughed. Setho-Na looked up at her with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Do you really think my parents think that when I have my powers mastered that you'll be extra junk? No! They value you like their own son!" She put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sure they'll keep you if you continue to do good things. If they don't, I'll make it my personal business to keep you here, in our family. Promise."  
  
"Honest?" asked Setho-Na, his brown eyes skeptical. His master before Dar's parents had disposed of him when they felt he was going to be too much for them. And the son her had watched over had no need of him anymore.  
  
"I swear on my birth cradle!" said Dar, a hand over her heart. She smiled at him.  
  
He grinned back. "Now, lets get you to Yavin 4!" he said, setting the coordinates for the Yavin system. "Hold on!" He punched in the final coordinate and the ship leapt into hyperspace.  
  
**********  
  
Inside the Great Temple, Jaina looked around. The build was so old! The rocks looked like they would fall apart at any moment. But she trusted Uncle Luke's judgment. He wouldn't have chosen this place to teach the young Jedi's if he didn't think it was safe.  
  
She looked around the room and spotted her friend Zekk saving a seat for her in the back of the room. She waved to him and ran to grab the seat.  
  
"So are you excited about our training?" she asked, a grin on her face.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Zekk, his emerald eyes sparkling in the brightly lit room. He ran a hand through his dark hair. "So what do you think will happen?" he asked, watching the place where the Twi'lek Jedi Padwan stood.  
  
"Well, I'd suppose that Uncle Luke will have us use our powers to the best of our abilities. And we'll get to make lightsabers. That'll be the best part. New challenges too. We're going to have a blast," she said, looking up at he stone ceilings that had special glowlamps set up.  
  
"Yeah. I guess," replied Zekk in a whisper. "Now, pay attention, or we'll miss what the guy up there's sayin'."  
  
**********  
  
Luke froze and felt a small disturbance in the force coming from the direction of the docking bay. He quickly got up, excused himself politely, and ran off in the direction of the docking bay (A/N: Yes, he ran. He's still young in my story!! : -P).  
  
He got there just in time to see a beautiful sleek ship land and the gangplank lower. Out walked a girl of about 5'11" dressed in black. Behind her came a young man with the bearings of a bodyguard.  
  
"Ah, Master Skywalker. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," said the man, shaking his hand. "My name is Setho-Na, and this is Dar Sala-at Prots-ta, from the planet Tatooine. Her parents contacted your sister and she said that my mistress is allowed to train here. Is she?"  
  
"Everyone is welcome here Setho-Na," replied Luke, smiling. "Dar Sala-at. So you're the new arrival Leia was telling me about. Welcome to the Jedi Academy. I am Master Skywalker and if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the briefing ceremony. Setho-Na is welcome to join us if he wishes." Luke walked inside, followed by a still silent Dar Sala-at and a hesitant Setho- Na.  
  
***********  
  
After the briefing part of the ceremony, schedules were handed out. Jacen looked his over: sleep, eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, train, eat dinner, free time (optional), sleep. That was the basics of it. Nothing but training, sleeping, eating, and a small amount of spare time. That was it. Nothing less and nothing more.  
  
'This should be easy enough to memorize,' he thought, running a hand through his thick brown hair. He looked around for his sister. Suddenly he saw something… no wait, he saw some one. He had never seen her before, and there she was, standing still, eyes closed, with a hood over her head. Any other person would have thought her to be a boy, with her hood shielding her face like it was, but Jacen knew that she was a she (A/N: Poor use of language I know. Gimme a break ppls!). She opened her eyes when Uncle Luke came up to her and smiled at him. The Jedi lead her off and Jacen's heart dropped. Well, he'd see her again some other time.  
  
***********  
  
Dar had this strange feeling, like she was being watched. Instinctively, she reached out with her powers and in her minds eye, she saw a young boy with brown hair looking at her. She smiled inwardly. She often got that reaction from boys. She opened her eyes and smiled as Master Skywalker approached her.  
  
"I'll show you to your quarters now, Dar Sala-at. If you'll follow me," he said smiling back and leading her off.  
  
"Please, call me Dar, Master Skywalker."  
  
Luke looked back at the hooded girl behind him. That was the first time she had said anything since she got there. Her voice was sweet, but roguish, with a hint of Tatoonese embedded in it. She took off her hood and smiled at him, her black hair falling around her face in straight locks. Her skin was browned slightly, but it had appeared whiter than it was in the dim light of the docking bay. Her eyes were blue-green, unusual for a girl fro Tatooine (A/N: Hey, I rhyme!). In simpler terms, she was beautiful. (A/N: No, this will not turn out to be a Luke/ OC fanfic. That's just wrong! He's way older than her!!)  
  
"O-okay, Dar it is then," he said and continued to walk down the corridor to the trainee's quarters.  
  
***********  
  
Dar looked around her rooms. Well, this was it. The beginning of her training. Setho-Na had been sent back on a ship returning to Tatooine, so she didn't have to worry about him. She took out her small bag, opening it to reveal its contents. Inside were several changes of clothes, all black (her favorite color) and 3 pairs of brand new boots, black also. There were also some ammo magazines (A/N: not the magazines you read, the one's that hold ammunition), spare electronic parts, a gift from her parents that she still hadn't opened and… wait, what was that? She picked up a small handheld computer. She turned it on, and a message popped up: To my mistress, from Setho-Na. Best of wishes to you in your training ma'am, and good luck. This small handheld computer is equipped with a database so complex, only your family had access to it. If you're wondering why I gave it to you, I thought you might need it. May the Force be with you.  
  
She smiled. 'May the Force be with you too, my old friend.'  
  
~ So, what do you think? No one reviewed my other story, so poo to you! If you like it, Review!! If you don't like it, Review! REVIEW JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT!! ^_^ Have a nice day. ~ 


	2. Training Begins

~ Alrighty then, here's the next chapter of my story. (Another poor attempt at writing.) Here I go!  
  
Chapter 2: Training Begins  
  
Dar was still sitting in her rooms when there was a knock on the door. She closed her bag that was still on her bed, and went swiftly, but gracefully, to the door. She palmed the panel beside the door and it slid open with a whoosh sound.  
  
Outside her door stood a young boy of about 15.  
  
"Hi," he greeted her cheerfully. "My name is Zekk and I wanted to meet my neighbors.  
  
She smiled. She was just about to do the same thing.  
  
"Hello Zekk," she replied quietly, offering a hand. He grinned at her and shook her hand. His grip was firm.  
  
"So, are you going to invite me in?" he asked, leaning on the threshold.  
  
"Sure, come on in."  
  
Zekk came in and sat on a chair in the corner. "So when did you get here? I didn't see you at the briefing."  
  
"I just got here, actually. Master Skywalker briefed me."  
  
"Okay. What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Dar Sala-at, and I am from Tatooine. Where are you from?" she asked, pouring him a glass of juri juice from her bag.  
  
"I'm from Eneth, but I lived on Coruscant for a long time. That where I met Jacen and Jaina Solo. They're twins, you'd like them," he explained, accepting the glass and drinking it down.  
  
Without closing her eyes, Dar reached into Zekk's mind and pulled up an image of Jacen and Jaina Solo. Jacen was the boy who had been looking at her earlier, and Jaina looked like him, only with long hair.  
  
"Ah. I see. I'm sure I'll meet them soon enough," she said, sitting on her bed in the corner.  
  
"Well, I better get going. See you at lunch later?"  
  
"Sure," she replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"Bye!" said Zekk, grinning lopsidedly and waved as he left.  
  
He's awful nice. Looks like I just made my first friend she thought, sighing.  
  
***********  
  
That night at dinner, Zekk and the new girl were sitting at a table. Jacen approached, smiling.  
  
"Hey Zekk! Who's your new friend?" he asked, smiling at Zekk.  
  
"This is Dar Sala-at. Dar, meet Jacen; Jacen, meet Dar," said Zekk.  
  
"Hello Dar. Nice to meet you," said Jacen, holding out his hand. Dar took it, her grip tight but gentle.  
  
"Nice to meet Jacen Solo. Zekk has told me a lot about you." Her voice was sweet and gentle.  
  
"Good things, I hope?" Jacen asked, giving Zekk a 'you-tell-her-anything- bad-about-me-and-I'll-kill-you' look. Dar nodded.  
  
"So, how do you tell the difference between a rancor?" asked Jacen.  
  
Two of its legs are the same thought Dar, but decided not to ruin it for her new acquaintance. "How?" she asked.  
  
"Two of its legs are the same," said Jacen, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Oh," was her only response.  
  
"Hey guys! How's it going?" asked a girl dressed in a brown flight suit that approached the table. Zekk stood and hugged the girl.  
  
"Good," replied Zekk, smiling at the girl.  
  
"Peachy," said Jacen. Dar said nothing.  
  
Jaina looked at Dar and raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?" she asked.  
  
"This is Dar Sala-at. Dar, meet Jaina Solo."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said the quiet girl.  
  
"Likewise," replied Jaina. There was something odd about this girl, and whatever it was, Jaina didn't like it. And just didn't know why.  
  
"Well, lets get to the first training session of our day," said Zekk. "We all have the same schedule, don't we?" he asked after a moment's afterthought.  
  
"Yep," said Jacen, running a hand through his thick brown hair.  
  
"Yeah," said Jaina, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket to double check.  
  
"No. Master Skywalker is helping me for a while, and then I'll join you guys later. Bye," she called as she left to go meet the young Jedi Master.  
  
What? I thought Uncle Luke was teaching all of the trainees. Something must have come up thought Jacen, shrugging it off.  
  
The three trainees left for their first class of the day.  
  
***********  
  
Dar walked quietly into Master Skywalker's office and sat down in a chair. She waited patiently fro the master to come.  
  
"Hello Dar. How are you?" he asked as he walked in, his blonde hair still wet from washing.  
  
"Good Master Skywalker. And you?"  
  
"Please, just call me Luke."  
  
"Yes Master Luke."  
  
He chuckled. "No, just Luke."  
  
"Yes…Luke. Sir, it doesn't feel right. You are a Jedi Master and you should be responded to by your status."  
  
"That is what your parents taught you, wasn't it?" he asked, his ice blue eyes shinning with merriment.  
  
"Yes sir. I mean Luke."  
  
"Well forget what your parents said about that, because I prefer to be called Luke."  
  
Dar was silent.  
  
Luke looked at the girl's face and sighed. "Let's begin, shall we?"  
  
Dar looked up at Luke and smiled. "Sure."  
  
"Alright, lets move out to the field." Luke lead the way to the outdoor training field.  
  
"Now, what I want you to do is concentrate on your powers. Let them flow through you freely. Don't hold back alright? Give it your everything. Now, lift those rocks over there and set them in order from biggest to smallest."  
  
Dar looked at the pile of rocks before her. Easy enough she thought. She rubbed her hands together, then relaxed, feeling the power flowing through her and over to the rocks. One by one they lifted into the air, then the biggest one touched the ground, followed by the next smallest, which was followed by the one smaller than it, ect, ect. When she was finished, she opened her blue-green eyes slowly and looked at her work. The rocks were perfectly aligned. She looked back at the young Jedi master.  
  
He nodded. "Very good. Now, lets go with some of the physical exercises."  
  
He led her into the jungle and put her through some of the physical and Forceful exercises he had to go through when he was taught by Master Yoda, only instead of having the Jedi on her back, she had a bag with rocks in it.  
  
After she had gone through some of the pacing, she took of her outer shirt (A/N: She's got one on underneath, perverts!), revealing a black cotton tank top that hugged her slim body, and a necklace with a small blue-green crystal that matched her eyes perfectly. Luke nodded.  
  
"I see you've gotten your Solarium Crystal. You are defiantly Tatoonese," he said, pulling a chain out from under his cloaks. On the chain was an ice- blue crystal, shaped much like Dar's. "I've got one too. Although I haven't been to Tatooine for a long time." He put the crystal back into the folds of his robes. "Now, why don't we end for today? Go visit your friends and have dinner."  
  
Dar bowed slightly and walked back to the Temple, swinging her shirt over her shoulder.  
  
***********  
  
At dinner that night, Zekk waited for everyone to show up, a table set- aside for them. Slowly, one by one, the new trainee's came, exhausted from the days work.  
  
Jacen was first, his face forlorn and tired. Then came Jaina, who looked refreshed, as if she had just come out of the showers, and took the seat next to Zekk.  
  
Dinner was almost over when Dar showed up. Her over shirt was still off and the blue necklace sparkled brightly from around her neck.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Zekk as Dar flopped wearily into the seat next to Jacen.  
  
"Master Skywalker had me do some extra work today and it takes a lot out of me. I'll be fine," she said, reading the look on Zekk's face, and taking an apple off of Jacen's plate.  
  
"Why are you in a class with just him? Why aren't you in ours?" asked Jaina, her brandy brown eyes peering into Dar's blue-green ones. She didn't find anything but blankness in those eyes.  
  
"I don't know really. My parents tested me for a polichlorine count, and said it was farther off the charts than your grandfather's count was. Maybe that's why," she said, her voice quiet, as if she was ashamed of what she was. She polished off the apple and bit into it, savoring the delicacy from the now destroyed planet of Alderaan (A/N: did I spell that right?).  
  
Jaina said nothing.  
  
"So when do you start classes with us?" asked Jacen, glancing at his twin, and then averting his eyes to Dar.  
  
"I don't know really. Master Skywalker says that if I keep up with my classes like this, I can start in a few weeks."  
  
Suddenly, Zekk felt a small twinge in the Force. He had felt it at the same time as Dar. "Get under the tables!" they yelled at the same time, Zekk grabbing Jaina and Dar pulling Jacen down with her. They could hear the other trainee's screams as they shielded themselves from crumbling rock. Zekk and Dar instantly sent up a Force-shield, protecting as many trainees as they could.  
  
After a few minutes, the dust settled and Jacen, Jaina, Zekk and Dar came out from under their table.  
  
"W-what was that?" asked Jacen, trembling.  
  
"A quake. Yavin 4 gets them sometimes. Is everyone all right?" Dar asked Zekk, her voice calm and commanding.  
  
"There are a few injured, but not many. We should be able to clear them out soon enough," replied Zekk who had gone over to see what had happened at the other end of the hall. "Jaina, go get Master Skywalker," he called to her, picking up the limp bodies that lay under the dust and rock. Dar was already moving the bigger rocks that were on the injured trainees with the Force. Zekk and the dark haired girl worked side by side to clear away the rubble.  
  
Jaina raced along the hallways to Luke's quarters. She paused in the doorway breathlessly, only to run the rest of the way through the rooms to find her uncle. He wasn't there. She ran along through the halls, finally locating him in the docking bay.  
  
"Uncle Luke! Zekk and Dar Sala-at need you in the mess hall, now!" At the mention of his semi-chosen Padwan's name, Luke stopped what he was doing and followed Jaina to the mess hall.  
  
When they arrived, Zekk and Dar had removed all the rubble from off the trainees and had put it in a neatly stacked pile in the corner. The two tired trainees approached the master and bowed.  
  
"The injured are being cared for and the clean up crew will be here in no time," reported Zekk, his face flushed from exhaustion.  
  
"Everything has been taken care of for right now, but we should start to help, shouldn't we?" asked Dar, her face as smooth as it was when she had been talking at the table a few minutes before the quake.  
  
"No, this is fine. You have done good work today, young ones. Now, go help your friends heal." Luke ushered the students off, pausing for a moment to survey the damage. Nothing serious, just loose rock and dirt from overhead. A team from Coruscant could easily repair this. He'd have to contact Leia right away. Strange, he had not felt any tremor in the docking bay. He shrugged and went to contact his sister on Coruscant. 


	3. Tragety for some...

~ Sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy. Just to let you know, my other story, what happens afterwards, (for "the mummy") has been discontinued. Here is chapter 3. ~  
  
  
  
Han Solo looked out the viewport at the disappearing planet of Coruscant. His wife was there, Leia Organa, who had organized a repair team to send to her brother, Luke, on Yavin 4. The young Jedi Master had just sent word that there had been a large quake recently and needed help to repair the damage. When Han had asked how many casualties, Luke had replied that there had been none, just a few minor injuries from falling rock and debris. Han chuckled to himself. He had been so worried about the children that he had rushed out of the docking bay before he had heard everything. Now he was back in his ship, the Millennium Falcon, on his way to help with the repair team.  
  
Han was startled from his thoughts by Chewbacca barking something to him. To most people, Chewie's way of speaking was nothing but gibberish. But to Han, he could practically translate what his old Wookie friend was saying.  
  
"What?" asked Han, his mind spinning from doing too much thinking. Leia was having that affect on him. Chewie barked several times and howled once, his tone impatient.  
  
"No I wasn't daydreaming," lied Han. "What's the problem?"  
  
Chewie barked and Han looked at him incredulously (I LOVE THAT WORD!!). Chewie quickly defended himself with another series of barks.  
  
"A stowaway? Where?"  
  
A bark and two howls.  
  
"In the cargo hold? I checked it before we left. There's no one there!"  
  
Chewie rolled his eyes and left the cockpit. He returned a few minutes later with Anakin, Han's youngest son, in his arms.  
  
"Chewie!" complained the dark haired boy, kicking at Chewbacca. "Let me go!"  
  
"Anakin?!" exclaimed Han. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you on Coruscant?? I specifically told you to stay there!"  
  
Anakin looked sheepish. "I wanted to come help with the repairs. You know I am the best puzzle master on Coruscant. Maybe I can find a way to keep the Temple from collapsing again."  
  
Han looked at his youngest son. He sighed heavily. "Alright, but you have to stay with me or Chewie or Jacen and Jaina, got it?"  
  
Anakin smiled and threw his small arms around his father's waist. "Thanks Dad, I will."  
  
"Now, buckle in so we can make the jump into hyperspace." Han checked his coordinates as Anakin buckled in behind him. "Hit it Chewie!"  
  
The Millennium Falcon jumped into hyperspace and towards Yavin 4.  
  
***********  
  
Dar stood and wiped her forehead on her arm. She stood outside the temple working on stabilizing the outside stones so they wouldn't collapse again. Her sweat soaked black tank top clung to her slim body, and her hair was tied up in a bun. Physical labor had always been easy for her, but this much was hard. Zekk worked quietly beside her, his breathing heavy. She stopped, picked up her cantina and offered it to him. He smiled at her and took a long drink from it.  
  
"I have never been this exhausted in my life," he said, pausing from his work.  
  
"This is nothing. Training will be harder as your power increases," she told him, going back to work on her task.  
  
Zekk looked up at the girl, her green-blue eyes intently focused on the stone in front of her. The afternoon sun shone off her jet-black hair, making it seem lighter and more beautiful than ever. Ever since he had met her when she opened her door to him two days ago, he had felt a strange likeness towards her, like the feelings he felt for Jaina when he first met her. And not to mention the fact that Dar had this strange way of knowing things before they happened, and exactly how people felt. He admired her for that.  
  
Zekk was brought out of his thoughts by a hum of an engine above them. He looked up.  
  
"It's the Millennium Falcon," said Dar, not looking up from her work. She wiped her hands on her pants, leaving dusty handprints. She jumped down the side of the temple, landing on her feet like a cat. She stood and looked up at Zekk. "C'mon slowpoke!" she called up to him playfully. "Lets go meet them!" She started to race off towards the docking bay as Zekk landed next to her.  
  
Zekk rolled his eyes and raced after her, not gaining much distance. The two Jedi trainees met up with Jacen and Jaina on their way to the docking bay.  
  
"Hey Jaina, Jacen," said Zekk, pausing to catch his breath.  
  
Jacen nodded a hello and Jaina hugged Zekk.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Dar, her eyes sparkling. "Let's get to the docking bay!" She raced off again. Zekk shrugged and followed suit, Jaina and Jacen close behind.  
  
When the four Jedi trainees arrived at the docking bay, Han and Chewie were just stepping off. Master Skywalker was already there, waiting patiently for his old friend to disembark.  
  
"So you finally got here," said Luke, hugging Han and Chewie in turn.  
  
"Yeah, so we did," replied Han. He looked at the four Jedi trainees and smiled. "Got a surprise for you Jacen. You too Jaina." He looked back into the ship. "C'mon out."  
  
Anakin walked out of the ship, a big smile on his face. "Hi guys!"  
  
"Ani!" cried the twins, rushing forward. Jacen lifted his younger brother into the air, hugging him tightly. Jaina waited for him to set Anakin down before she hugged him herself.  
  
"I can't believe mom let you come," said Jacen, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"She didn't. I stowed away on the Falcon. Chewie caught me and Dad let me come, just for fun. I here to help with the rebuilding," he explained.  
  
Dar watched the reunited family from where she was standing when Master Skywalker approached her.  
  
"Dar, your parents are sending something for you," he whispered into her ear before walking back inside, followed by Han and company.  
  
Dar nodded. He parents had contacted her a few days earlier, and the surprise should be here within the next few days. A late birthday present, if you will.  
  
***********  
  
(Two days later)  
  
Luke turned on the comlink message. A man, not much older than himself, appeared on the screen.  
  
"Master Jedi," said the image. "I am aware that you have Dar Sala-at Prots- ta in your facility on the planet of Yavin 4."  
  
"You are correct," replied Luke.  
  
"Yesterday, her parents were assassinated by a Twi'lek bounty hunter by the name of Orin Dast. Dar Sala-ats' servant, Setho-Na said he would like her to know." The man bowed and saluted military style.  
  
"I see. Thank you sir," he said quietly, and then bowed in return. He cut the link and sat down hard in his chair. How would he tell Dar, his student, that her parents were killed? He sighed heavily and knew what he must do. The Jedi Master stood and went to go tell his young apprentice about her parents.  
  
***********  
  
Dar was just getting settled for bed when someone knocked on her door. She dressed once more, and palmed the door open. Outside stood Master Skywalker.  
  
"Is something wrong sir?" she asked, trying hard not to yawn.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid there is. Please, sit down." He motioned to a chair and she sat. He stood in front of her. "Today I received some bad news." He paused and took a deep breath. "Your parents on Tatooine were assassinated yesterday. Setho-Na felt like you should know." Although I don't totally agree with him he added silently.  
  
Dar just sat there, her face expressionless. Luke sighed.  
  
"Thank you for the news Master Jedi," said Dar finally, rising. Her eyes were cold as she said, "Excuse me sir, but I would like to get some rest before tomorrow."  
  
Luke nodded and gulped. "Good night Dar."  
  
"Goodnight Master Skywalker," was the only reply.  
  
Luke walked down the hall, his robes drooping around him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dar leaned against the closed door and slid down to sit on the floor. She sat there for a few minutes, her face expressionless, as it had been since Master Skywalker told her that her parents had died. She put her hands into her face, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. I will not cry she thought fiercely. I am not weak  
  
Another knock came to the door. She stood, wiped her pants off from sitting on the dusty floor, and palmed open the door. Zekk stood outside.  
  
Zekk immediately knew something was wrong. Dar face said everything; the red eyes, the pale cheeks, and the blank expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, looking into Dar's green-blue eyes. "You can tell me." He stepped into the room and sat her down on the couch, taking the position next to her. "You can trust me," he whispered again.  
  
Dar looked at him, pain written all over her face. She turned away, not wanting him to see her cry. It didn't work. He forced her to face him and the tears that had been held for so long finally came streaming down her face. He pulled her close, her tears falling onto his shirt.  
  
"Dar, talk to me, please. I want to help." Dar lifted her head, tears still pouring out.  
  
"I-I can't. I don't want to talk about it." She pushed away from him standing up and pacing around her room.  
  
It pained Zekk so much to see her so deeply troubled. He stood, walked to her, and put his strong arms around her, holding her close, her back pressed against his stomach. He tightened his hold on her when she tried to wiggle away.  
  
"Dar," he whispered into her ear. "I want to help, but if you don't tell me, I'll never be able to."  
  
When he finally released her from his tight hold (although his arm was still around her), she look up at him and sighed, grateful that his arm around her kept her from collapsing from grief. She leaned against him and he rocked her gently.  
  
"Now, tell me what's wrong," he insisted gently, glad that she finally calmed down.  
  
She took a deep breath. "My parents were assassinated yesterday," she said, the words bringing tears into her eyes again.  
  
Zekk's heart went out to her. He felt her pain, lived her troubles. His arms wrapped around her tighter, and he continued to rock her back and forth.  
  
"I'm here for you if you need me," he whispered into her gently.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered back. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked up at him and saw the deep concern in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine," she said, her voice trembling. "Really."  
  
"Okay." Zekk walked to the door and palmed it open. She came up behind him.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered again, and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." She shut the door, leaving Zekk outside with a hand on his face where she had kissed him.  
  
"'Night," he said to the door and walked back to his room.  
  
****************  
  
The next day, Dar showed up at breakfast, her face sunken and depressed. Zekk slid over so she could sit next to him. She smiled weakly at him. She didn't eat.  
  
"Hey guy—" Jacen stopped short when he saw Dar's face. "Whoa. What's wrong with her?" he asked Zekk.  
  
Zekk looked at Dar for permission, and she nodded to him. "Dar's parents were killed two days ago," he said quietly.  
  
Jacen gasped. "Oh my gosh. Dar, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay really." Her face drooped down as she stared at the floor.  
  
"Hi everyone!" said Jaina, walking up with her tray in her hands. She felt a small twinge of jealousy when she saw how close Dar and Zekk were sitting together. When she looked at Dar's face, though, her attitude changed completely. "Did I miss something?" she asked.  
  
"Dar's parents were assassinated two days ago," said Zekk calmly, rising to hug his friend.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. I'm so sorry Dar," said Jaina. "I know how I would feel if my parents were killed." Jaina pictured her mother, commanding, dark haired, and a wonderful mother. Then she pictured her father, funny, tall, and the best father anyone could wish for.  
  
"It's okay," whispered Dar.  
  
****************  
  
Later that day at the indoor practice facility, Dar ignited the training lightsaber and pulled on the helmet with the blast shield down. The blast shield was painted over with a white paint to block out the students' vision. The training probe spun and fired a few shots. Dar blocked each one. She spun and deflected several shots fired at once.  
  
"Very good, Dar," said Luke, appearing in the doorway and clapping, impressed.  
  
Dar turned the lightsaber off and pulled of the helmet, strands of black hair springing from the bun on the back of her head. "Thank you Master Skywalker," she whispered, staring at the floor.  
  
It hurt Luke to see his special student so hurt by the fact that her parents had been killed recently. He was afraid to loose another student to the Darkside of the Force. The anger in her would be a strong link to the Darkside.  
  
"Okay, well, your gift just arrived and I've arranged for Zekk, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin to come see it. They'll meet you in the hall just outside the docking bay," he explained, a small grin flickering across his face.  
  
Dar perked up when she heard her friends' names. "Yessir," she said, grinning at the master impishly. Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just go," Luke said, tucking his arms into the folds of his dark brown robes. She nodded and ran off into the hall.  
  
****************  
  
Zekk was waiting in the hall with the others when Dar came running up.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly, a small smile on his face. He still felt so bad for her.  
  
"Ready to see the surprise everyone?" she asked, smiling at them, knowing that Jaina would love the surprise. She opened the hangar door wide and stepped to the side do that they could see into it.  
  
Jaina gasped. "It's a ship!" she exclaimed and froze in her tracks.  
  
"Yup. Everyone, meet Callisto's Curse, my own private ship from Tatooine. It's Nubian (Naboo), but it spent most of its time on Tatooine with me," explained Dar, leading the group towards the large passenger cruiser. She patted the shinny silver hull lovingly. "It came here on autopilot, so no one's in it. Want to have a look Jaina?" she asked, motioning for Jaina to follow her in. Dar spoke a word in Kardarian and the door opened. She smiled at Jaina who looked admiringly at the ship. "The commands are all voice activated, so it can't be stolen." She walked inside and Jaina followed with Anakin, Jacen, and Zekk close behind.  
  
The inside of the ship was just as beautiful as the outside, and Dar stood in the middle of it all, basking in the familiarity of the ship. She ran a hand over the delicately woven chairs in the cockpit and smiled, remembering all the mischief she had gotten into with this ship. She had saved Callisto's Curse from a junk pile on Tatooine and her parents had gladly helped her rebuild it.  
  
Jaina looked at the consoles. This ship had everything she could ever wish for in a ship! "It's wonderful!" she exclaimed to Dar.  
  
"Thank you. I designed the inside myself. I've heard that you want to be a pilot," Dar said, sitting down in the co-pilots chair. "I need a Pilot. I'm good and licensed to be a pilot, but I think you would enjoy this more."  
  
"I'd love to!" exclaimed Jaina, hugging Dar tightly. The young girl looked surprised but hugged back.  
  
"Good. You want to take her for a spin?"  
  
"Sure, let me ask Dad." Jaina ran outside and returned with her father and Master Luke.  
  
"I just want to check things over, okay?" asked Han. He ran several tests and didn't find anything wrong. "I approve," he said, winking at Jaina.  
  
"Alright. We'll test it tomorrow. I would like to get some sleep." Dar excused herself after closing the ship up for the night.  
  
"See you in the morning Dar," said Jaina, waving. The dark-haired girl nodded and left.  
  
~ So what do you think? Review please!!! No more chapters till I get more reviews! ~ 


End file.
